Remembrance
by iamsherlocked1450
Summary: When being interrogated by Kirk and Spock, Khan remembers his past with John, Lestrade and Mrs Hudson and how, just like now, his family is used against him.


"Why is there a man in that torpedo?" Kirk's voice broke the silence quickly, his eyes glancing towards the stranger sitting complacently on the cold, white chair. "There are men and women in all those torpedos captain, I put them there." Harrison glanced up, eyes catching onto Kirk's and small smirk danced upon his face as Kirk turned away, sight instead turning to Spock. "Who the hell are you?"

A gentle breath escaped Harrison's lips as he clasped his hands upon his knees, "A remnant of the time long past, genetically engineered to be superior as to lead others to peace in a world at war." Flashes of needles and conditioning flashed before his eyes, screaming filled his ears, those that were both his and his friends. With an almost invisible twitch, he looked up, eyes alight with pain. "But we were condemned as criminals forced into exile. For centuries we slept, hoping then when we awoke things would be different. But as a result of the destruction at Vulcan your star fleet began to aggressively search distant squadrons of space my ship was found adrift. I alone was revived."

Keeping eye contact, Kirk stepped forward, "I looked up John Harrison, and until a year ago he didn't exist." Rolling his eyes ever so slightly, Harrison leant forward, "John Harrison was a fiction created the moment I was awoken by your Admiral Marcus to help him to advance his cause." He stood, long slender legs crossing the distance to the glass casing with ease, "A smoke screen to conceal my true identity, my name is Khan." A gentle smirk danced across the newly identified Khan's face as Kirk slithered back, "Why would a star fleet admiral ask three hundred year old frozen man for help?"  
"Because I am better."  
"At what?"  
"Everything," Suddenly the smirk disappeared as Khan's eyes began cold and calculated once more. "Alexander Marcus needed to respond to an uncivilised threat in a civilised time and for that he needed a warriors mind. My mind to design weapons and warships."  
Spock took this moment to move forward, eyes narrowed in confusion, "You are suggesting the admiral violated every regulation he vowed to uphold simply because he wanted to exploit your intellect."

"He wanted to exploit my savagery, intellect alone is useless in a fight," a mocking tone slid into his voice, "Mr Spock, you, you can't even break a rule, how would you be expected to break bone? Marcus used me to design weapons. I helped him realise his vision of a militarised StarFleet." Anger flowed through Khan's clear voice, "He sent you to use those weapons, to fire my torpedoes on an unsuspecting planet, and then he purposely crippled your ship in enemy space, leading to one inevitable outcome: the Klingons would come searching for whoever was responsible, and you would have no chance of escape. Marcus would finally have the war he talked about, the war he always wanted."

Shaking his head and striding towards Spock, Kirk could only reply with, "No, no I watched you open fire in a room full of unarmed Starfleet officers. You killed them in cold blood."

With a barely controlled rage, Khan turned from the glass door and faced the back of the cell, face contorted, "Marcus took my crew from me!"

"You are a murderer!" Kirk retaliated ignoring the rage which threatened to overthrow Khan.

"He used my friends to control me!" Images of his life before StarFleet flashed before Khan's eyes, Doctor John Watson being smothered in Semtex during the Great Game, the American's threatening to kill John as leverage to gain entrance to The Woman's safe and the final problem. All his friends threatened if he didn't jump, if he didn't complete Moriarty's tale.

Taking several deep breaths, Khan began to speak again, John's face predominant in his mind's eye, "I tried to smuggle them to safety by concealing them in the very weapons I had designed. But I was discovered. I had no choice but to escape alone." His pale face began to contort in anger again, as both Moriarty and Marcus' faces began to mock him. "And when I did, I had every reason to suspect that Marcus had killed every single one of the people I hold most dear." A single solitary tear slid down his cheek, reflecting in the harsh light. "So I responded in kind." With pain alight in his eyes, Khan turned back to Kirk and Spock, a pleading tone hiding in his voice. "My crew is my family, Kirk. Is there anything you would not do for your family?" A sigh passed his lips, as his crew flashed before his eyes but none more so than Doctor John Watson, his first officer, his friend and his lover.


End file.
